


LET ME HOLD YOU

by AlannaBlack



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, LMAO, M/M, My First Smut, Songfic, historia no lineal, horny song, john watson first bottoming, johnlock smut en español, sherlock first time, solo en español, sunny day sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: Jejejeje, recomiendo escuchar "Let me hold you" (Turn me on) de Cheat Codes & Dante Klein para leer... (pónganla en repeat y si se cansan, recomiendo también escuchar "Smooth Operator"-Sade; "Stripped"-Duran Duran; "Shape of You"-Ed Sheeran; "The Hills"-The Weeknd; "Desire"-Years & Years)





	1. I. Turn me on

**Author's Note:**

> Jejejeje, recomiendo escuchar "Let me hold you" (Turn me on) de Cheat Codes & Dante Klein para leer... (pónganla en repeat y si se cansan, recomiendo también escuchar "Smooth Operator"-Sade; "Stripped"-Duran Duran; "Shape of You"-Ed Sheeran; "The Hills"-The Weeknd; "Desire"-Years & Years)

Cerró los ojos. Apenas era consciente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Todo lo que sentía eran esas embestidas profundas y rítmicas, intensas, deliciosas. Si alguien le hubiera descrito la sensación antes, no habría perdido tanto tiempo antes de probarlo, antes de convencerse de que eso era lo más placentero que iba a experimentar y desde luego, si le hubieran dicho que así de deliciosa era la sensación con él, indudablemente, lo habría hecho mucho tiempo atrás.

Parecía una danza, ambos en perfecta sincronía y su cuerpo, sentir su cuerpo era lo mejor de todo. Esa piel lechosa, más blanca que la suya y húmeda, totalmente cubierta por el sudor. Esas manos firmes en sus caderas, obligándolo a subir y a bajar como si estuviera jugando, como si todo eso se tratara de un simple juego.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa al imaginar que la última vez que estuvo en una posición semejante, fue cuando era niño y había montado un caballo. Era ridículo pensar que hacer algo similar, a esta edad, era realmente un juego limitado para los más grandes. Un placer reservado solo para algunos.

Jadeó. Ese último movimiento fue muy profundo y aunque ya no había dolor como al principio, aún estaba muy sensible. Aun sentía todo tan intensamente y esa rara mezcla entre dolor y placer, le estaba matando. Era una agonía deliciosa.

—Más...—se oyó decir con un hilo de voz.

Un gemido fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta, pero no le importó.

—Más, más, más rápido...

Su voz entrecortada, su respiración agitada y él estaba ahí.

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo.

—¡Ah! ¡Así, así, así! —su voz ahora sonaba como una súplica, como una plegaria.

No había sentido tal cosa en su vida. Claro que lo había hecho antes, invirtiendo los papeles y atendiendo lo que ellas le pedían, pero esta vez era distinto. Era él quien pedía más rapidez y vigor, en ese momento era él quien disfrutaba sobremanera lo que pasaba.

Apoyó más sus manos sobre el pecho blanco que estaba frente a él. Abrió los ojos en un deseo morboso de ver el rostro de quien le prodigaba tal placer y sonrió, sonrió al ver a su amante entregado tan afanosamente a tan deliciosa tarea. Los rizos llenos de sudor, la expresión seria y el ceño contraído de él, le indicaban que estaba dándolo todo de sí para complacerlo.

Sin perder el ritmo, se inclinó para besar su frente perlada de sudor. Él pronto abrió los ojos y le busco la boca, sin dejar de moverse frenéticamente.

—John...

Se besaron. La saliva líquida, dulce y tibia le rendía cuenta de la excitación que su amante estaba sintiendo. Las lenguas húmedas, desesperadas, lascivas, se rozaron. Le mordió el labio y obtuvo como respuesta lo propio.

Regresó a su posición inicial. La fricción de su miembro contra la piel del vientre de Sherlock lo tenía enloquecido. Sabía que era cuestión de segundos. Las manos de él en sus caderas, bajándolas y asegurándose con ello de que la intensidad era la misma.

—¡Más, más rápido, más, más!

Un gemido más prolongado que el anterior. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, en un afán desesperado de intensificar la sensación.

¡Diablos! Si alguien le hubiera dicho que eso se sentía tan bien...

Jadeó crispando los dedos sobre el pecho de Sherlock. Sintió que el aire se le iba y pronto llegó ese hormigueo, esa sensación avasallante que lo recorría empezando en las piernas y explotando en todo su ser. La boca abierta, como si con ello fuera capaz de detener el tiempo en ese breve estallido. La melodía que emanó de su boca era ininteligible y al mismo tiempo, la muestra más clara de haber alcanzado la gloria. Éxtasis líquido y tibio.

El sol le dio de lleno en la cara. Buscó la mirada de su amante y todo lo que encontró fue que éste apenas iba camino al paraíso. Aunque satisfecho y exhausto, se sacudió un poco más para ayudarlo. Escuchó los jadeos intensos de Sherlock y lo sintió sujetarlo con más fuerza de las caderas. Pronto el esfuerzo tuvo su recompensa.

Sonrió aún más al sentir la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de su amante, llenando el suyo.

Un jadeo prolongado, súbitamente la fuerza de sus manos se desvaneció. John se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Sherlock y buscó su boca. La encontró. La besó mientras dejaba caer su peso sobre el delgado cuerpo de su amante.

Después de un momento, sintió los dedos de Sherlock recorrer su espalda. John lo miró. Era mejor de lo que había imaginado. No había palabras, no había ni una sola palabra que decir. Sólo quedó esa fatiga que, aunque somnífera, era reconfortante. Un abrazo. Con un poco de suerte, volvería a hacerlo de esa forma. Le había encantado sentir a Sherlock dentro de sí.


	2. II. You got me going crazy

Esa mañana Sherlock se había despertado sudando. Odiaba cuando sucedía eso. La primavera realmente podía ser muy frustrante. Se quitó la camiseta blanca empapada en sudor y se quejó por haber reacomodado su cama. Ponerla cerca de la ventana no había sido una gran idea.

Se levantó y pronto se metió a bañar. Sabía que John se había ido a trabajar desde muy temprano y que irían al centro a dejar unas cosas que Lestrade había pedido. El plan era ir a comer y después, regresar a casa, cada quien a su rutina personal. No lo inquietaba lo que tenía que hacer ese día, no era la rutina ni el calor lo que lo tenía inquieto. Era lo que había estado pensando desde hacía un par de semanas con suma insistencia.

Bajo la regadera, pensó que era una idea estúpida tratar de confesarse con John. Sabía que cuando se conocieron, era más que obvio que John era un casanova y así fuera la chica del café o una desconocida en un autobús, siempre se las arreglaba para tener una cita. Sabía también que una de las cosas más estúpidas que había hecho, era decirle a John que estaba casado con su trabajo y que, aunque se había sentido halagado...

Abrió toda la llave del agua fría.

—¡Genial! Arruinaste cualquier oportunidad futura con John, tú mismo lo echaste fuera. Casado con tu trabajo, cómo no.

No había forma de estar equivocado. Esa primera noche, Sherlock se había dado cuenta de eso. Leer entre líneas era muy sencillo y aunque en ese momento John fue muy claro, también había sido obvio que haría hasta lo imposible para confirmar su heterosexualidad y poner de manifiesto, que a él no le interesaban los hombres. Sherlock se había dado cuenta, siempre tenía la razón y tampoco quiso contradecirlo, no quiso arruinar la oportunidad de tener por primera vez, a un amigo de verdad, aun con todas las complicaciones subsecuentes que ello habría de implicar.

Salió molesto y con el cuerpo aun mojado, buscó algo que ponerse.

La camisa morada nunca fallaba. Era uno de los colores que mejor le sentaban por su tono de piel y la que, de alguna forma, le mejoraba el humor. Media hora después ya estaba camino a buscar a John al hospital en el que trabajaba. Sarah ya no era parte del personal y en ese momento agradeció por ello. Aunque John le aseguraba que aún estaban en contacto, Sherlock sabía que mentía. Sabía por qué lo hacía y aunque nunca se le insinuó, sabía que a John le preocupaba su reputación de mujeriego. Sabía que tenía que protegerse.

Saludó con desdén a la nueva recepcionista y esperó sentado un par de horas, dándole vueltas a cada una de las veces en las que pudo haberse retractado, pero no lo había hecho. Ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Sabía que cada una de las nuevas conquistas de John, eran un mensaje de advertencia para que no se le ocurriera cruzar la línea y si bien era cierto, que se tenían toda la confianza del mundo, había límites que no debía traspasar.

Iba por un café cuando lo vio salir. Esa sonrisa lo desarmó y lo hizo dudar de su arrepentimiento. Esa maldita sonrisa y ese cabello rubio que comenzaba a cubrirse de canas rápidamente, lo estaban enloqueciendo.

—¿Me permites? Sólo voy a dejar estos expedientes y nos vamos.

—Adelante, aún es temprano.

En la calle, John comenzó a contarle acerca de su rutina diaria y de lo guapa que era la nueva enfermera, pero Sherlock pensaba en cómo tendría que responder: si desviaba el tema por algo que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver, se aseguraría de que John no volviera a mencionar a ninguna susodicha, al menos por lo que restaba del día. De esa forma, Sherlock lo sentiría como una pequeña revancha para poder aplacar sus celos y sacar a John de sus casillas, pero estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer decir algo.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó John al ver que Sherlock realmente no daba muestras de poner atención.

—¿Perdón?

—Pregunté si todo está bien. ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada, es solo que estoy fastidiado por el calor.

John hizo un mohín y ya no respondió. Sherlock lo miró de reojo y entraron al restaurante al que iban. Sherlock sacó su celular y fingió mandar un mensaje. John había ordenado por los dos y estaban esperando al mesero.

—Te noto raro, ¿sucede algo con tu hermano? ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Sherlock dejo el teléfono en la mesa y suspiró. Tal vez debía tomar el riesgo.

—John, yo...

Éste se acercó y lo miro fijamente mientras se mordía el labio. Ese gesto hizo ruborizar a Sherlock.

—Dime.

Sherlock no podía apartar la vista de los labios de John. Era un gesto que él consideraba muy sugerente.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, pero creo que no es el lugar adecuado.

John frunció el ceño y lo miró con extrañeza.

—¿Tan grave es? ¿Es algún problema personal?

Sherlock agitó las manos.

—No, no. Olvídalo, no tiene importancia.

—¿Seguro?

Sherlock miró a todos lados, como si no quisiera que nadie escuchara.

—Es...una consulta de hombre a hombre.

—¡Oh, vaya! Entonces creo que debemos hablarlo en casa—dijo John sorprendido. —Realmente esperaba que me dijeras otra cosa, ya sabes, un secreto de estado o que me contaras de alguno de tus archienemigos. Pero si se trata de cosas de hombres, podemos discutirlo más tarde.

—Sí, gracias— dijo mientras se desabotonaba el cuello de la camisa. Su temperatura corporal estaba aumentando.

Comieron en silencio. Sherlock miraba ocasionalmente a John, quien lucía despreocupado, como siempre. Pidieron la cuenta y de regreso a casa, Sherlock sintió que las piernas no le respondían. John ni se había dado cuenta.

Al estar en su apartamento, John cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón, esperando que Sherlock sacara la conversación que parecía ser sumamente importante.

—Te escucho. ¿De qué se trata?

Sherlock se rascó la cabeza. Sintió que el aire le faltaba y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Abrió la ventana y echó la cabeza para atrás, tratando de ganar tiempo. Pudo escuchar a John aclararse la garganta, pero no sabía cómo empezar. Daría lo que fuera por confesarse, pero conociendo el carácter de John, sabía que lo mejor era esperar a que quizá, algún día, las cosas cambiaran y se presentara una nueva oportunidad, o bien, seguir adelante con su remedio temporal.

—Es...algo sin importancia—dijo exhalando para tratar de tranquilizarse.

—No creo que sea algo simple, si es que te tiene tan preocupado. ¿Puedes decirme de que se trata, o quieres ganar más tiempo antes de que realmente empiece a perder la paciencia?

Sherlock volteó y se sentó frente a él. No sabía cómo decirlo.

—¿Crees que sea una mala idea haber cambiado mi cama de lugar?

John hizo un gesto que denotó extrañeza.

—¿Qué?

Sherlock recuperó su aire habitual.

—Sí, si crees que haya sido una mala idea cambiar mi cama hacia la ventana. Digo, hoy amanecí con el sol en pleno rostro y sudando como nunca en mi vida y...

John lo interrumpió.

—¿Todo este drama, sólo para preguntarme eso? ¡Por Dios, Sherlock! ¿Eso era todo?

Sherlock esbozó una sonrisa triste y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, perdona por hacerte perder el tiempo.

John respiró profundamente y lo miró con aire condescendiente.

—Si es algo más, sólo dilo. Si requieres confidencialidad médico-paciente, puedo hacer eso por ti y no juzgarte, creo que ya lo sabes. Y si quieres—dijo con tono sarcástico— que te ayude a cambiar la cama de lugar, con mucho gusto puedo hacerlo.

Sherlock suspiró.

—Gracias John. Lo siento mucho.

Sherlock dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos mientras escuchaba como John subía las escaleras. Pronto comenzó a insultarse en silencio, maldiciéndose por haber desperdiciado tal momento de "valentía". Tal vez, sólo tal vez, si hubiera dicho lo que realmente quería decir, las cosas fueran distintas, pero tenía miedo de que, por confesarse John estuviera dando un portazo para salir definitivamente de su vida. La simple idea de saberse rechazado por John, le aterraba.

Miró el reloj. En ese día que parecía ser eterno, apenas eran las dos de la tarde. Todavía había demasiado tiempo para ejecutar su plan y dejarse llevar por las consecuencias. Pensó en subir a buscar a John y decírselo, decirle cuanto le gustaba y decirle que estaba enamorado de él, pero el ruido de la regadera pronto lo hizo desistir. Se recargó contra el muro y espero a que John saliera, pero realmente le faltaba valor. No podía hacerlo, no podía darse el lujo de ahuyentar a la única persona por la que valía la pena vivir.

De repente, pensó en hacer aquello que últimamente hacía en momentos así. Por un momento la idea le pareció terrible, patética y fuera de lugar. El hecho de estar estresado, no necesariamente tenía que resolverse así, con lo que él mismo llamaba su remedio temporal.

La primera vez, no fue intencional, sólo pasó y se dejó llevar. La segunda vez, aun con un poco de culpa y de extrañeza, continuó y después, en las ocasiones sucesivas, lo hacía con todo el placer del mundo. Ese era su gusto culposo: entrar a hurtadillas al cuarto de John y oler su ropa. Recordar el aroma que desprendía, realmente lo hacía sentir enervado. Ni la heroína había causado tales efectos en él. Olfateaba las camisas sucias de John y las pasaba por su rostro, imaginándose que era su cuerpo y después de sentirse lo suficientemente excitado, se iba corriendo a su recámara para tocarse pensando en él.

—¿En qué diablos estás pensando, Sherlock Holmes? Ese remedio ya se está volviendo un mal hábito, una adicción y tiene que parar, no está bien—se dijo a sí mismo, a manera de reproche.

A pesar de cómo se sentía en ese momento, reconoció que tenía ganas de subir corriendo y aprovechar el descuido de John para entregarse de lleno a su nuevo vicio. Suspiró como si con ello pudiera cambiar las cosas, como si con ello pudiera desechar la idea tan insistente de querer compartir la intimidad con alguien, y ese alguien estaba tomando una ducha a unos cuantos pasos. Se agitó el cabello y se metió a su cuarto, dejándose caer sobre la cama. Sólo cerró los ojos y esperó a quedarse dormido. Empezó a sentir las gotas de sudor caer por sus sienes y empezar a mojar su espalda. Ni siquiera intentó secarse. Si eso era lo más parecido a la resignación, lo tomaba con agrado. Cualquier cosa con tal de no cometer una estupidez.

—¿Sabes? Me gusta más cómo quedó tu cama en este lugar. La vista es lo mejor.

Se incorporó de un salto al ver quién estaba ahí.

—¡John...!—dijo sumamente sorprendido.

—¿Tienes problemas con ver a un hombre desnudo? Espero que mi erección no te moleste...


	3. III. You´re staring like you want me

John no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Sabía que al día siguiente iría a comer con Sherlock y que, aunque no regresaría a trabajar, debía buscar un buen pretexto para pedirle una explicación de lo que pasaba. Sus años y su experiencia como médico y soldado, le habían dado nervios de acero y un criterio muy amplio, pero lo que había descubierto, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Recordó cuando un mes atrás, después de regresar del trabajo, escuchó jadeos provenientes del cuarto de Sherlock. Por un momento pensó que tal vez estaba viendo una película para adultos, pero casi de inmediato supo que eran de él. Lo primero en lo que pensó en medio de su sorpresa, era que tal vez al fin había metido a alguien a la casa, ¿pero a quién? Realmente Sherlock no era del tipo de hombres que meten mujeres a la casa o que pudiera, al fin, conseguirse a alguien. De pronto cayó en la cuenta, de que se estaba masturbando. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió avergonzado y aunque la curiosidad lo mataba, decidió salir sin hacer ruido y esperar un tiempo prudente para tranquilizarse y regresar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los días siguientes, se dio cuenta de la hora en la que todo sucedía. Generalmente, era en la tarde, minutos antes de que regresara de trabajar y cuando salía a hacer la compra. Aunque al principio le causaba cierta vergüenza, tuvo que reconocer que el morbo era más poderoso que cualquier cosa. A propósito, llegaba antes de lo previsto y nuevamente era testigo de lo que había escuchado la primea vez: jadeos, gemidos de placer y un gran suspiro de alivio tras haber terminado su faena.

No quiso decir nada porque le daba pena tener que preguntar algo tan íntimo y que, de alguna forma, era natural en un hombre de la edad de Sherlock. Él mismo lo hacía cuando tenía ganas y últimamente era la única forma en la que podía tener un orgasmo, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir con nadie y el hecho de tener que conquistar una mujer tras otra, para querer llevarlas a la cama, se estaba tornando aburrido y solo le reducía a esa posibilidad. John había decidido detener su cacería y satisfacerse él mismo. Pero las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo distinto.

Lo que había comenzado a inquietarlo unas semanas atrás, era el haberse dado cuenta de que ya no podía ver igual a Sherlock. A la hora del desayuno, le costaba trabajo hacer contacto visual con él sin poder evitar recordar e imaginar lo que hacía cuando creía estar solo. John se dio cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando y el colmo, fue darse cuenta que una de sus camisas, estaba en el cuarto de Sherlock. No quiso confirmar lo que ya sabía y que a él mismo le costaba trabajo aceptar: Sherlock estaba pasando por una etapa de fetichismo con su ropa.

Por un momento pensó en confrontarlo, pero temía que eso fuera a vulnerar la ya deplorable forma en la que se había ganado cierta confianza con Sherlock, pero le incomodaba que, para poder lograr su satisfacción, fuera su ropa la que estaba usando. Decidió dejarlo pasar y actuar como si nada, al darse cuenta de que sus prendas seguían en orden y que la prenda robada había sido devuelta sin manchas o restos de fluidos corporales. En un arranque de desesperación y mal humor, decidió esconder su ropa interior y dejar algunas pistas para darse cuenta de si Sherlock hurgaba en sus cajones o no, pero si eso sucedía, nunca lo sabría pues Sherlock se las ingeniaría para no dejar rastros.

De cualquier forma, John saldría perdiendo. ¿De qué lo iba a acusar? Tomar "prestada" la ropa no era un delito (no que él supiera) y Sherlock no se le había insinuado ni mucho menos. Salvo por esos momentos que ya aumentaban en frecuencia, no había nada raro. Sherlock seguía siendo el mismo hombre que él había conocido, o creía conocer.

La llegada de una enfermera nueva en el trabajo, supuso para John un alivio, pero este pronto quedó descartado al saber que estaba casada y que definitivamente, no habría oportunidad de conseguirse una nueva aventura, pese a su decisión inicial de dejar de salir con otras personas. Resignado, decidió dejar todo por la paz y seguir con su vida, aun cuando tuviera que soportar esa nueva manía de Sherlock. Después pensó en poner una cerradura nueva en su cuarto y ver qué sucedía después, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no tendría con qué entretenerse y entonces quedaría al descubierto que ya sabía lo que Sherlock hacía y eso le parecía más vergonzoso, pues crearía tensión.

Por una semana, dio carpetazo al asunto y dejó que Sherlock hiciera sus cosas, pero ahora él le había cambiado el horario: le llamaba para advertirle que ya estaba por llegar o que subiría con la señora Hudson a tomar el té o le inventaba cualquier cosa, con tal de disuadirlo. No resultó. Simplemente, sabía que Sherlock seguía haciendo lo que le gustaba hacer y que John, muy en el fondo, esperaba que hiciera.

Pero, la noche del 13 de abril, sería memorable, al menos para John.

Ese día llegó del trabajo sin avisar y subió en silencio al apartamento. Supo que Sherlock ya estaba en su cuarto y so pena de saberse descubierto, John se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta. Esta vez no estaba cerrada y vio cómo Sherlock se estaba masturbando. Planeaba jugarle una broma y al fin, resolver todo ese asunto, pero al ver la forma tan delicada con la que Sherlock acariciaba su propio cuerpo, no pudo evitar sentir ese cosquilleo en su ingle.

Avergonzado, trató de pensar en algo distinto pues su cuerpo lo estaba "traicionando". John no pudo evitar sentirse excitado al observar la forma en la que Sherlock se estaba acariciando. La manera en la comenzaba a tocarse, a mover rítmicamente su mano de arriba abajo sobre su miembro, le hizo perder la cabeza. Pronto, John se descubrió ahogando su respiración para no delatarse, al tiempo que comenzaba a masturbarse viéndolo. Nunca, en toda su vida, había espiado a nadie y menos en esas circunstancias. Quiso detenerse, pero al escuchar los gemidos de él, simplemente se dejó llevar. Ver con sus propios ojos lo que tanto había imaginado, terminó por trastornarlo y ver a Sherlock llegar al clímax, sólo aceleró el suyo.

Mordió su chamarra para no ser descubierto y esperó un rato, esperó a que Sherlock se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí. Por un momento deseó saberse descubierto y probar algo que nunca había conocido. ¿Por qué no? Pero eso no pasó. Sherlock se levantó de la cama y fue a darse una ducha y John tuvo que conformarse con seguirse tocando toda la noche, mientras recordaba lo que había presenciado con sumo deleite.

Los días siguientes, John buscaba cualquier pretexto para verlo, para estar cerca de él y aunque ya había aceptado que le atraía, aun había una parte de él que se negaba a sucumbir a esta creciente obsesión. Sherlock ni siquiera se había dado cuenta y eso le molestaba.

Sabía que Sherlock era virgen y aunque encontraba la idea de seducirlo bastante ruin, pensaba en la forma de hacerlo, de conseguir lo que ahora anhelaba. Deseaba a Sherlock como nunca deseó a nadie y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo. Trató de distraerse en el trabajo y volvió a alardear de conquistas inexistentes, pero Sherlock no daba muestra de ningún interés. Después de esa noche, John hizo hasta lo imposible por atraer su atención: rozaba su espalda, le acomodaba la bufanda, entraba a la habitación de Sherlock justo en el momento en el que sabía que salía de ducharse...y supo que había cambiado su cama de lugar para poder darse cuenta del momento en el que John entraba sin permiso.

John estaba desesperado.

La noche antes de la cita para ir a comer, pensó en decirle algo a Sherlock, en abrir esa posibilidad que él mismo había descartado tiempo atrás y se sintió ridículo al darse cuenta, de que le gustaba su amigo. Claro, si es que aun podía considerarlo como tal. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué tenía muchas ganas de tener sexo con él para saber cómo se siente hacerlo con otro hombre? ¿Que al verlo lo encontraba sumamente atractivo? ¿Qué deseaba sentir su cuerpo?

Esa mañana, cuando John salió a trabajar, fue solo para luchar contra el impulso de bajar y meterse en la cama de Sherlock al precio que fuera. No le costaría trabajo convencerlo, pero tampoco le parecía lo correcto especialmente si por parte de Sherlock, el único acercamiento había sido hacia su ropa, nada más.

Cuando lo vio llegar al hospital, con su traje azul y su camisa morada, supo que realmente debía hacer algo, pero no tenía la menor idea de qué ni cómo. Esperaba poder tomar la iniciativa y con mucha suerte, convencerlo. Su inexperiencia no sería ningún problema, él lo iría guiando. Se haría como Sherlock quisiera y aunque no lo consumaran, John estaba más que dispuesto a llevarlo poco a poco. Realmente lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Esa la tarde, John esperaba que Sherlock le preguntara algo en relación al sexo. "Cosas de hombres". Tal vez ese fuera el indicio que estaba esperando, pero a cambio solo obtuvo una pregunta tonta.

—¡Maldita sea! —fue lo primero que dijo al subir a ducharse. Esperaba que con el agua fría, pudiera pensar mejor las cosas y tranquilizarse. En el último de los casos, se iría esa noche de la casa para no volver a ver a Sherlock y no echar a perder su "amistad".

Cuando salió de bañarse, tomó una decisión arriesgada. Era todo o nada. No pasaría de que Sherlock lo corriera y que tal vez terminara con la nariz rota o en la cárcel. Tenía que intentarlo. Ya no podía contenerse.

Bajó envuelto en la toalla, aun sin secarse y con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, entró a la recámara de Sherlock. Al verlo acostado, respirando agitadamente, tomó su decisión. Se sorprendió del tono casi imperativo de su voz y ver el estupor en el rostro de Sherlock, simplemente lo excitó. Supo que era correspondido cuando Sherlock se abalanzó sobre él y lo tiró en la cama, justo a tiempo para besarlo y acariciarlo como John lo había imaginado.


	4. IV. Caress my body

No sabía a qué prestar atención. Su corazón latía violentamente, sus manos al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sudaban copiosamente. Su boca no se decidía entre secarse o humedecerse totalmente.

Su ingle. Sabía cómo se sentía.

Pero sus ojos, esos ojos azules mirándolo fijamente fueron los que le dieron la pauta a seguir. Recorrió con su mirada ese cuerpo viril y ligeramente bronceado, que lucía dispuesto para su deleite. Sin pensarlo, se acercó rápidamente a él y lo tiró en la cama. Se puso a horcajadas sobre él y torpemente trató de desabotonar su camisa, misma que le fue arrancada violentamente por John.

Se acercó a besarlo torpemente, pues era su primer beso. Apasionado, ansioso y cargado de lascivia. Nunca creyó que así iba a ser su primera vez. Sintió las manos expertas de John desabrochar su cinturón y pronto sintió cómo buscaban ansiosas lo que él deseaba exponer de sí.

Un jadeo suave, leve fue lo que escapo de su boca al sentir cómo su rigidez se posaba en las manos de su inesperado amante. Sus caderas pronto comenzaron a moverse para deshacerse de la ropa que se interponía entre las húmedas pieles de ambos. Agua y sudor, qué más daba.

Se dejó caer de espaldas mientras John se posaba sobre él. Realmente no le importaba el rol, no le interesaba saber quién iba a dominar a quién, él sólo deseaba seguir sintiendo esa fricción y saber que era real, que no estaba imaginando nada.

—John...

—¿Qué? ¿Tú también lo deseabas tanto cómo yo?

Un beso, dos más. La piel de su cuello estremeciéndose ante los labios de su amante.

Su amante.

—Sí...sí, siempre lo quise así.

Los besos, su rostro cubierto por ellos. Sus manos aferrándose al torso fuerte de John, recorriéndolo palmo a palmo. Aun en su desesperación, sabía que debía contenerse. No quería que todo terminara aun antes de iniciar.

Jaló a John hacia sí y lo besó con fuerza, se aferró a su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de eso, como si no quisiera que terminara nunca. La mano de John recorría su miembro de arriba abajo, con firmeza pero tocando cada milímetro de tan delicada parte. Se soltó de él para hacer lo propio, para acariciar el sexo de su amante y sentir la dureza del otro en sus manos.

—Ah...

—¿Te gusta? —sintió el tibio aliento de John en su cara.

—Sí, sí, sí... Me encanta, me encantas...

Un beso más, pero este fue distinto. Este fue una declaración de guerra, una promesa de que lo que vendría a continuación, sería una de las mayores glorias de su vida.

Tendido sobre su espalda, vio que el cuerpo de John se recorría hacia abajo. Imaginó lo que seguía y solo alcanzó a morderse el labio. Con ambas manos sujetó los rubios cabellos del doctor y los jaló con fuerza al sentir la tibieza de la boca de John apoderarse de esa parte tan íntima. Jadeó de emoción al sentir su lengua recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo, al sentir la ansiedad con la que estaba siendo devorado.

—¡Dios!

Levantó la cadera por impulso al saberse dentro de la boca de su amante y un gemido dibujado en una sonrisa, lo hizo sentir que se deshacía en algo que jamás había vivido. Dejó que John se apoderara de su cuerpo por unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad y pronto lo asió para tenerlo cerca. Lo besó en los labios y volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza. Deseaba hacer lo mismo, pero John no se lo permitió.

—No, espera...

Las mejillas enrojecidas de John y su respiración entrecortada, eran el indicio perfecto de que todo era real, de que eso apenas estaba comenzando.

John siguió acariciando a Sherlock con ansiedad, sintiendo los delgados muslos aprisionarlo con toda su fuerza y las delicadas manos recorrerlo ansioso. Ambos querían llegar a algo más, ambos anhelaban estar uno dentro del otro. John llevó a su boca su dedo índice y el medio para humedecerlos. Sherlock sintió cómo entraba de poco en poco y aunque la sensación era distinta a lo que él hubiera imaginado, pronto se relajó.

—Eso, así...Poco a poco, relájate Sherl...

John comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro del cuerpo de Sherlock y pronto anheló sentir lo mismo que él.

Sherlock estaba enloquecido, dejándose llevar por ese caudal de sensaciones nuevas. Sentirlo dentro de sí era lo mejor que podía pasarle. Sólo él sabía lo mucho que había fantaseado días antes y pensar que tal vez nunca sucedería, lo tenía desesperado. Pero esta vez era real, esta vez sentirlo abrirse paso en la estrechez de su intimidad, era real.

—¡Ahhh!

Todo lo que pudiera haber pensado o imaginado, se quedaba reducido a eso, a ideas. La realidad superaba a la ficción.

Los besos no paraban, la saliva dulce que provenía de la boca de John era el más delicioso néctar que hubiera probado en toda su vida. Pronto, el ansia y el temor crecieron. Tal vez era hora de sentirlo dentro de sí y con ello, consumar lo que tanto había imaginado días atrás.

John se detuvo y lo miró fijamente. Realmente la mirada del doctor podía ser intimidante y en un momento como ese, resultaba terrorífica.

—John, yo...

—Shhh, no. No así. Yo quiero sentirte dentro.

Sherlock lo miró excitado y sorprendido.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí...digo, quiero que mi primera vez sea así, contigo.

Ambos sonrieron. Realmente era la primera vez de ambos y con certeza, no sería la última.

John retiró delicadamente sus dedos y se colocó sobre Sherlock. La mirada del doctor estaba fija sobre Sherlock. Ambos sabían lo que tendrían que hacer.

—No tengo...—dijo Sherlock buscando algo con la mirada,

—No importa...

John se colocó sobre el miembro erecto de Sherlock. La saliva tendría que servir de algo. John cerró los ojos mientras una sensación completamente desconocida recorría su cuerpo. No era precisamente fácil comenzar a aceptar ese dolor de buen agrado, pero la ansiedad podía más. Un poco más, un poco más y sería algo placentero. El ardor era algo nuevo y aunque desagradable, era algo que deseaba sentir al máximo.

Sherlock levantó su pelvis hasta sentir que entraba en el cuerpo de John. La tibieza y la estrechez de él se sentía tan bien. Un quejido escapó de la boca de John. Sherlock lo miró mientras lo sujetaba de las caderas con firmeza. Se mordió el labio como si con ello pudiera hacer que el placer comenzara a fluir.

—¿Ya...? —preguntó a riesgo de sonar impaciente.

—S-sí... Ahhh... sí... así está bien, así...— dijo jadeando, como si la voz no le alcanzara.

—¿Te duele? ¿Q-quieres que cambiemos? —preguntó Sherlock sintiéndose aturdido.

—¡Qué diablos! — dijo John sonriendo mientras presionaba su cuerpo para llenarse del de Sherlock.

Sherlock jadeó al sentir que John comenzaba a moverse encima de él. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el ritmo de su amante. Esa fricción se sentía tan bien, era algo único, era lo mejor del mundo. Sentía los dedos de John presionar con fuerza su pecho, como si quisiera desgarrarlo. Sentía su ímpetu al moverse frenéticamente de arriba a abajo, con fuerza, con cierta violencia.

Quería que esa sensación durara para siempre. Sherlock cerró los ojos permitiendo que la eternidad se redujera a la intimidad de esas cuatro paredes.


End file.
